Analysis of the population of the United States reveals dramatically shifting demographics in the twenty-first century. The United States Census population estimates indicate that the population of non-Hispanic Whites will drop from 75.6% of the population in 1990 to 50% in 2050 with a rise in the Hispanic population from 9% to 22%, African American from 11.8% to 16% and Asian from 2.8% to 10%. These shifts highlight the importance of more thoroughly understanding pigmented skin on a cellular and biologic level, the diagnosis and treatment of skin diseases affecting skin of color and genetic and hereditary factors affecting skin of color. The objective of this course is to unite the physical anthropologists, geneticists, cutaneous basic science researchers, clinical dermatologists, and industry scientists in an attempt to further the understanding of pigmented skin diseases in darker skinned individuals. The program described in this application is the third educational symposium sponsored by the Skin of Color Center of St. Luke's-Roosevelt Hospital Center. They anticipate a-three day educational symposium with the first day being geared towards primary care physicians and the second two days aimed at educating members of the dermatologic community (both researchers and clinicians). Topics for the first day are as follows: An Overview of Pigmented Skin: Physiologic Differences, Cutaneous Disease and Cultural Practices; Hair Disorders; Pigmentary Disorders, and Cutaneous Diseases. Each topic will include several presentations pertaining to African American, Latino, and Asian skin, hair and nails and will conclude with a discussion panel. Topics for the two days of lectures targeting the dermatologic community are as follows: Inequities in Race and Health; Basic Science Section; Cutaneous Disease in Ethnic Skin; Special Issues in Skin of Color; and Cosmetic Dermatology. They believe that these presentations and discussions will lead to a greater interest in the specific problem related to access to care for dermatologic disease among persons of color.